Usuario discusión:Darth envidious
Esperamos que pases buenos momentos en Dragon Ball Wiki. -- Danke7 (Discusión) 14:26 19 jul 2010 Ola! Ola! Te invito a que votes por la imagen destacada Vota aqui Xfass! Gogeta (discusión) 23:05 3 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro Claro, hay que ser compas, te agregare como wikiamigo y si me gustan los saiyan sobre todo gogeta Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:41 4 sep 2010 (UTC) MMM.... La verdad es que no c como conseguir fama pa´ la wiki Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:55 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok amigo Ese de ahí (discusión) 01:01 4 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Ya tenemos muchos artículos, supongo que cuando lleguemos a los 2.000 artículos serémos de las wikis mas grandes en español ;) . No se crean que yo también hecho un vistazo a la wiki de ves en cuando para ver que sucede eh. Porfavor y esto se los digo a ambos. Miren TODAS las páginas de ayuda. Para que vean como se edita y etc. Les agradesco mucho su apoyo.-- 01:15 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok nomas dime que vas a editar y chido articulo Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:53 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Que buena Que buena imagen de Piccolo, oye vota aqui porfa Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 22:59 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Como se vota ?No entiendo la explicación.Muchas gracias x el cumplido Ese de ahí (discusión) 23:03 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Te vas a editar la imagen y despues de la flecha pones esto o para votar Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 23:11 4 sep 2010 (UTC) Pregunta Puedo editar tu articulo de la tecnica de Piccolo? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:14 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro amigo :) Ese de ahí (discusión) 00:20 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Gracias Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:21 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Ola Ola amigo ¿komo estas? que no la raza de Kuriza, Freezer, King Cold y Cooler se llama Chanlong? Responde en mi discusión Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:14 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Entonces Es invención de fans Ok gracias amigo Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:22 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias Gracias amigo, estoy editando los articulos de las naves de Cooler, Freezer y King Cold que creaste añadiendo imagenes de ellos Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 23:39 5 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya,ya me fijé,es que estoy empeñado en crear artículos y llegar a que la wiki tenga mínimo 3000 artículos, y me estoy fijando en el ejército de Freezer. Ese de ahí (discusión) 00:24 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok, que chido Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 00:44 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Chido = Guay ? Es que en España esa palabra no existe. Ese de ahí (discusión) 00:55 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Chido Significa: bueno, impresionante o increible. Es lo que decimos por aca XD Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 01:04 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye,y ahora que hora es en tu país? en el mío son las 3:07 Ese de ahí (discusión) 01:07 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Las 8:12p.m. Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 01:12 6 sep 2010 (UTC) Ola Komo estas amigo? que aces? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:26 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Pues muy bien,yo tengo planeado crear artículos a tutiplen,por lo menos tenemos que crear 5 artículos al día PD:Creo que podrías crear el artículo de Super Saiyan 5,que subí una imagen de Goku SSJ5. Ese de ahí (discusión) 22:09 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok amigo, yo creo el articulo del SS5 Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 22:19 7 sep 2010 (UTC) Re:Crear Plantillas Puees...mmm como que tipo de plantillas. Infoboxes, atajos, cajas, mmm que tratas de crear? De todos modos sigo al pendiente de la wiki, dime que necesitan y haré lo que pueda ;)-- 02:34 8 sep 2010 (UTC) Me gustaría crear una plantilla llamada raza que incluyese por ejemplo:Nombre,imagen,Planeta de origen,Reproducción,Dieta,etc... Ese de ahí (discusión) 17:45 11 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Yo me encargo, pero por el momento estoy ocupado en la Central Wikia.-- 18:26 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Oye Darth Lo del SSJ5 es en esta pagina, no aqui. (me lo dijeron XD) Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 19:22 11 sep 2010 (UTC) Ya he mirado y parace que no está en la página Ese de ahí (discusión) 20:33 11 sep 2010 (UTC) enzolupo: porque me copias mis ariculosssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssssss. Amigo Eres revertidor! pon en tu pag. de usuario las categorias: usuarios, usuarios activos y reversores. Felicidades!!! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:06 13 sep 2010 (UTC) Re: Una pregunta Claro, hay que hechar pa' delante esta wiki. Esperamemos y no tardarnos tanto en los 2.000 artículos. Yo y mi bot estamos atareados con la organización de la wiki. Yo hago la organización y ustedes los artículos va? Ok. Saludos-- 16:00 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Si claro Llamame Goge, si eres reversor yo te explico, no soy administrador aún, tengo que crear unos articulos y que bueno que tu quieras serlo. Esperame, ahorita te explico como ser reversor Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 16:09 15 sep 2010 (UTC) En tu usuario te puse las categorías de usuarios, usuarios activos y reversores Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 16:12 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Gracias por ayudarme con los videojuegos amigo Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 17:10 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Reversor Tu, como eres reversor, eres el encargado como yo activos de ver que la wiki no sea vandalisada, si una pag. es vandalizada tu te vas al historial de la pag y a la ultima modicación le pones revertir para revertir el vandalismo Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 17:17 15 sep 2010 (UTC) Quedo claro Te quedo claro como ser reversor? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:13 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Sí Ese de ahí (discusión) 20:14 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok amigo, oye ¿Por que le añadiste al categoría de borrar a Neko Majin Z? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:16 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Porque el artículo del personaje neko majin z quiero que se llame neko majin z,si sabes borrarlo,bórralo por favor. Ese de ahí (discusión) 20:19 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:40 16 sep 2010 (UTC) Ayuda Ola amigo, oye necesitamos de tu ayuda con este proyecto Dragon Ball Wiki:Proyecto:Episodios/Trabajo, hay que renombrar los capitulo como mm.. EP182 y asi te la llevas va? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 22:03 22 sep 2010 (UTC) Me llevo el que ? Por cierto,ya he creado dos episodios de esos Ese de ahí (discusión) 20:15 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Ok Te decía que enumeraras los capitulos como por ejemplo: el episodio "Renace la Esperanza" lo renombre a EP189 y así lo vas haciendo sas? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:33 23 sep 2010 (UTC) OK OK OK,Perdona mi mala educación,felicidades por tu cargo de administrador Ese de ahí (discusión) 20:34 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Ah no importa, oye quieres que te protega tu pág. de usuario para que no sea vandalizada? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:43 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Oh, se me olvidaba, Danke7 ya arreglo la wiki para que puedas proponer imagen destacada, articulo, etc. Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:47 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Protégela plissssss Ese de ahí (discusión) 20:50 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Listo Ya esta protegida Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:02 23 sep 2010 (UTC) Ola Darth Ola Darth, oye el articulo de Elite de Dodoria ya existe mira aqui Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 16:18 26 sep 2010 (UTC) No los sabía,pero ese artículo tiene el error de que el comandante zeeun no trabaja para dodoria. PD:Puedes poner en ambos artículos la plantilla de fusionar ? Ese de ahí (discusión) 16:32 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Claro amigo, y tienes que responder en la pág. de discusión de quien te dejo el mensaje, no en el mismo mensaje ok? es para ver si respondiste Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 16:38 26 sep 2010 (UTC) gracias por mejorar ese articulo no me acordaba como se llamaba el dinosaurio.--Enzolupo (discusión) 16:46 26 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola En primer lugar gracias por colaborar tanto, ahora entiendo porque Danke7 te dio el cargo de adm., y como podras ver solo tu y yo somos de españa jeje, si tienes alguna duda me puedes preguntar a mi o a danke7, saludoss. Oliver0796 (discusión) 18:44 29 sep 2010 (UTC) jajaja claro, los campeones en su sitio xd xdd, gracias por ayudarme con el proyecto, y bueno ahora mismo te pongo a ti en mi pagina de usuario como amigo, y ya sabes si tienes alguna duda puedes decirmela aqui o en el chat. Oliver0796 (discusión) 18:56 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Upps fallo mio! pero si sigues editando, yo junto a los demas adm. lo pensaremos, asi que ya sabes esfuerzate todo lo que puedas, y ademas antes de adm. puedes ser reversor. Lo siento Oliver0796 (discusión) 19:04 29 sep 2010 (UTC) ::Veo que has editado mucho, incluso antes que Gogeta pero nose si realmente ahora necesitemos otro admin. Bueno veamos como van las cosas, necesitamos mas usuarios. Te doy el cargo de admin. en lo que conseguimos todavía mas usuarios, luego de ello ya veremos que pasa-- 20:29 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Hola amigo Hola amigo, hace mucho que no te saludaba, felicidades! :D por ser administrador, te lo has ganado por contribuir mucho en la wiki, eres de mis mejores amigos en esta wiki, y yo también trato de conseguir usuarios para la wiki, Felicidades! Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:53 29 sep 2010 (UTC) Ola amigo, te invito a responder mi nuevo blog Equipo favorito de futbol para que opines Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:13 30 sep 2010 (UTC) Ah, no importa de todos modos ya lo borre (XD), y sera dificil llegar a las 5000 Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:58 30 sep 2010 (UTC) De nada De nada amigo, oye te gusta este artículo? opina, yo lo cree Responde cuando puedas Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 16:00 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola Pasate por mi nuevo blog y opina, espero que puedas. Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:06 1 oct 2010 (UTC) Veras que edite tu pagina de usuario, pero solo te quite la categoría reversores, como eres adm. no hace falta que mantengas esa categoría, y por cierto vi que entre tus series favoritas esta Aqui no hay quien viva, y mi wikia trata sobre eso, en mi pagina de usuario veras que pone: Series de españa wikia, me gustaria que te pasases por alli. Por cierto espero que sigas trabajando así, has conseguido un gran numero de ediciones en poco tiempo. Saludoss Oliver0796 (discusión) 10:44 9 oct 2010 (UTC) Protección de páginas Por favor deja de proteger páginas sin sentido. En cuanto a tu proyecto tendre que pensarlo, enserio primero necesitamos acabar los proyectos actuales antes de enfocarnos en otro.-- 01:25 10 oct 2010 (UTC) Que pasa Holle Dart que pasa que ya no hay tantos usuarios en esta wiki.--Enzolupo (discusión) 21:09 11 oct 2010 (UTC) OK pero Ok pero edita articulos me ciento solo aca,a y muy buena la de Cell. Felicidades A ti tambien, y si esta bien perder clase, asi nos ahorramos el madrugon xD. Saludoss Oliver0796 (discusión) 09:52 12 oct 2010 (UTC) Volví! Ola amigo, volví a la wiki!, me ausente por examenes, pero ya regrese y ayudare, pasate por mi discusión, que chido ya llevas más de 700 ediciones Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:49 13 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola ya que te estas encargando del artículo Vegeta, corrige las faltas de ortografía, tenemos que hacerlo al menos con los personajes principales, yo ahora me pongo con el de Piccolo. Saludoss Oliver0796 (discusión) 18:52 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola amigo Ola Darth, te estas encargando de Vegeta verdad?, quisiera que opinaras en mi nuevo blog este. Que bien avanza la wiki, pasate Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:27 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Noticia: Mira el último mensaje que le mande a Danke7, tenemos que escoger un nuevo jefe para el proyecto técnicas, claramente solo hay dos opciones, tú y Goku vegeta gogeta 465, entre vosotros dos os tendréis que poner de acuerdo para ver quien se quiere quedar con ese puesto. Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:05 18 oct 2010 (UTC) La verdad... La verdad no se, por una parte no se si tu quisieras el puesto, por otra tal vez lo querria, pero no estoy muy seguro Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:53 18 oct 2010 (UTC) Dos Cosas Vi tu mensaje a Danke7, no tienes que pedirle permiso ni a él ni a nadie para crear una wikia, pero por otro lado crear una wikia llamada bola de dragon no tiene ningún sentido, y los helpers la borrarían porque la tomarían como repetida de esta, que es lo que quieres conseguir creando esa wikia¿? Oliver0796 (discusión) 17:55 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Ya pero eso no es una razón para crear una wikia, te aseguro que si la creas la borrarán porque la van a considerar repetida, debes intentar editar en otras wikias, y como que no sabes que hacer en mi wikia, trabajo hay de sobra eh xD Oliver0796 (discusión) 18:04 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Ah mira se me olvidaba, conoces Dragon Ball Fanon¿? es una wikia donde puedes añadir tus fanatracks. Oliver0796 (discusión) 18:06 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Disculpa pero por qué razones quieres hacer esto? La verdad no es lo mismo iniciar una wiki que apoyar una ya iniciada en la que podría mejorar.-- 20:33 19 oct 2010 (UTC) :Ya existe una wiki sobre ese tema...Dragon Ball Online Wiki aunque claro no tiene ni un solo artículo mas que la Portada, sigo pensando en que es mejor editar en esta wiki, hay todavía muchos capítulos que crear.-- 22:48 19 oct 2010 (UTC) Ola amigo Komo estas Darth? jejeje, como que 8.000 artículos creados no manches, que no la fusión imaginaria entre Dende y Goku se llamaba denderotto? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:07 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Ohh, ok gracias, es que el nombre que le pusiste al principio le quedaba muy bien XD, gracias también por decirme lo del videojuego, el Tenkaichi 4 no existe, es una invención de fan´s para ilusionar, como el nombre de Chanlong de la raza de Freezer, era incorrecto por ser inventado, la verdad no se si quiera y jajajajajaa! que chida fusión. Tu mejor artículo ¿Cúal es? Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:51 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Hola, recuerda que cuando crees una categoría debes añadirla a Categoría:Índice de categorías, y por cierto, 8000 articulos creados xD xD Oliver0796 (discusión) 21:58 21 oct 2010 (UTC) #No #A HUEVO! CLAROOOOO0!!!!!, sobre todo por lo mismo que te gusta a ti, menos x el Omega Shenron, lo peor es que los fan´s quieren la continuación, no entienden las más tristes palabras de todo Dragon Ball "La Historia de Dragon Ball, ha llegado a su fin" Tu querias la continuación con Dragon Ball AF? Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 22:10 21 oct 2010 (UTC) Ohh!, si lo tienes!, yo no XD, que padre Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:29 22 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Transformaciones Bien, se pueden borrar pero poner las transformaciones no después de Biografía mejor en un apartado de técnicas.-- 19:52 23 oct 2010 (UTC) :Creas la página que vas a buscar y dentro de la página escribes #REDIRECT: nombre del artículo al que se redirigirá y listo. Así cuando escribas el artículo que creaste se redirigirá al que pusiste en #REDIRECT-- 20:02 23 oct 2010 (UTC) hola soy nuevo aqui pero en wikidex ya tengo pagina de user gracias por darme la bienvenida hojala hayan personas como tu eres agradable me gusta tu pagina esta chula y una cosa mas porque cuando una persona tiene cuenta en otra wiki y se va a otra no aparece su pagina de usuarioMega tyranitar (discusión) 02:02 24 oct 2010 (UTC)mega tyranitar El usuario 0796 es mi hermano pequeño, ya no edita porque ahora le gusta más One piece, de todas maneras siempre que hay votaciones o cosas asi, le dijo que las haga, y sobre el creador de la wikia es el usuario Bastonmagico, pero nunca edito aqui, solo la creo. Oliver0796 (discusión) 11:52 24 oct 2010 (UTC) pregunta como veo que se te dan las técnicas, sabes si se ha creado un artículo sobre el "escupitajo" de Dabra, es que como estuve un tiempo inactivo a lo mejor se creo. Oliver0796 (discusión) 14:53 24 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Plantilla:Personaje Ya eh agregado los dos parametros que me dijiste que fueron los siguientes: *Fecha de nacimiento *Fecha de muerte Incluso puse que en caso de que no exisitieran no aparecieran. Dehecho haré eso con todos los parametros para no ocupar tanto espacio con el cuadro. El parametro de Ocupación ya esta por si no lo habias notado, y el de Afiliación bueno creo que ahora lo agrego estaba pensado si en ponerlo o no pero creo que también haré que se oculte en caso de no escribirlo. En fin revisa . Saludos!-- 15:50 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok Ok amigo, yo también estoy trabajando, mira el artículo de Agua Ultra Divina, lo cree ahorita, es el agua que le dio el poder a goku para derrotar al Rey Piccolo, haber que te parece Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:13 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí Hola, igualmente, solo dime que plantillas necesita para su wiki, un saludo--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:15 26 oct 2010 (UTC) : Ok, dejame hacerla y ahorita le paso el link de la plantilla, ya despues le cambias el color y los parámetros a su gusto, saludos--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 21:27 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Plantilla Lista Disculpa la tardanza, ya quedó, tiene parámetros opcionales para los personajes que usen un parámetro distinto, sólo copia y pega la plantilla de debajo en tu wiki. }} |- style="border-top: none;" | colspan="2" | } } | - bgcolor="Red" style="background-image:-moz-linear-gradient(top bottom , White 0pt, Red 30%, #cc0000 70%); background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 40%, 0% 60%, from(Red), to(#cc0000));" Parametro1: } }} } | - bgcolor="Red" style="background-image:-moz-linear-gradient(top bottom , White 0pt, Red 30%, #cc0000 70%); background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 40%, 0% 60%, from(Red), to(#cc0000));" Parametro2: } }} } | - bgcolor="Red" style="background-image:-moz-linear-gradient(top bottom , White 0pt, Red 30%, #cc0000 70%); background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 40%, 0% 60%, from(Red), to(#cc0000));" Parametro3: } }} } | - bgcolor="Red" style="background-image:-moz-linear-gradient(top bottom , White 0pt, Red 30%, #cc0000 70%); background-image:-webkit-gradient(linear, 0% 40%, 0% 60%, from(Red), to(#cc0000));" Parametro4: } }} |} Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Plantillas Si no te gusta el color, le cambias donde veas código hex o el nombre de un color en ingles, tambien, los parámetros cambiaselos a tu gusto. Ah, y para que funcione la plantilla, copia y pega lo de abajo en tu wiki, con el nombre de Plantilla:! | } } is used to add a | to a page in cases where parserfunctions stop it from being used. This is used in special templates for creating tables which are affected by parserfunctions. ''Note: Unlike on other projects there is an additional part to this template which allows you to add what content appears after the | as the first parameter. Espero y te sirva, si necesitas algo más sólo dime, saludos!--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:04 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Claro Si te ayudo, y si, en el anime Goku tiene que viajar a la cueva de la oscuridad para obtener el agua, también lo que dijiste que paso en el manga es correcto, también cree la Cueva de la Oscuridad para relacionarlo con el agua Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 21:30 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok ok pero no me comas los sesos xD, ¿¿qué???! ¿cómo que no te va? ¿no te gustó? ¿o no funcionó?, si no te gustó, cambiale el color y ya, o haber, pasame el link de tu wikia, y si quieres una infobox fea con los parámetros todos revueltos, es muy fácil de hacer, cualquiera puede--Dark Crusader Mi Discusión 22:29 26 oct 2010 (UTC) Re: Crear artículo Pues yo creo que no, no es bueno poner teorías inciertas, que tal que ni siquiera murió en ese momento, que tal que murió en una misión o algo por el estilo. No hay indicios de la existencia de las madres saiyajines.-- 20:23 27 oct 2010 (UTC) FELICIDADES! Ola amigo, FELICIDADES! por llegar a las 1000 ediciones!, has trabajado bien, pasate por mi discusión FELICIDADES! Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 20:53 27 oct 2010 (UTC) Como no? si ya superaste las 1000 ediciones, hay lo dice arriba Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 18:00 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Sí, yo lo soy, pero necesitare ayuda, me ayudarias creando artículos de técnicas?, el cañón galick carmesi es solo una mejora o variante del cañón galick Saludos! Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 18:13 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Ok, ya entendí, gracias Gogeta SSJ4 (discusión) 18:27 28 oct 2010 (UTC) Despedida Cuanto tiempo, si la verdad, no me gusta escuchar que te vas, pero al final todos los iremos del wiki, me alegra mucho que me avises, y que hayas avanzando en este wiki, le dire a Danke7 que te quite el cargo de administrador, como tu dices ya uqe no vas a utilizarlo.... de todas formas aunque no trabajes aqui, sabes que puedes contar conmigo para lo que quieras, y feliz puente tambien amigo, que aun tenemos hasta el jueves. Oliver0796 (Mi Discusión) 00:09 6 dic 2010 (UTC) ola ola amigo hablame cuando puedas soy un nuevo usuario tengo muchas preguntas soy Superrasta40 Superrasta40 (discusión) 23:30 6 dic 2010 (UTC)Superrasta40Superrasta40 (discusión) 23:30 6 dic 2010 (UTC) mmm... amigo danke y yo ibamos a hacer un proyecto no entiendo por que destinaste a el articulo sharotto a borrar danke me dijo que ibamos a hacer el proyecto no entiendo porque lo mandaste a borrar no es fanon ni fan art a y algo sharotto existe y si tienes un problema quejate a danke yo creo que estara de acuerdo conmigoMega tyranitar (discusión) 00:33 23 dic 2010 (UTC)mega tyranitar ¿de que vas ? si existe compruebalo en el buscador se goglee pon imagenes y coloca sharotto nerd no sabes nada toriyama no la menciono pero existe compruebalo señor lo se todo verificalo y si no es verdad deja quieto ese articulo forma parte de un proyecto deja tus sucias garras lejos del articuloMega tyranitar (discusión) 15:51 23 dic 2010 (UTC)mega tyranitar ¿de que vas ? si existe compruebalo en el buscador se goglee pon imagenes y coloca sharotto nerd no sabes nada toriyama no la menciono pero existe compruebalo señor lo se todo verificalo y si no es verdad deja quieto ese articulo forma parte de un proyecto deja tus sucias garras lejos del articuloMega tyranitar (discusión) 15:51 23 dic 2010 (UTC)mega tyranitar RE:Freezer Hola Darth Envidious!, que gusto verte! pensé que te habías retirado, nunca te conocí pero vi que tu eras un buen usuario, espero que esta vez vuelvas y ayudes a la Wiki de nuevo!. La frase de freezer puede ser cualquiera, pónsela sin problemas. Saludos. -- 19:37 17 oct 2011 (UTC)